Tela Quente
| rede_tv = Rede Globo | idioma = Português | p_transmissão = 7 de março de 1988 | ult_transmissão = | website = http://www.globo.com/telaquente | IMDB_id = | TV_com_id = }}Tela Quente é uma sessão de filmes exibida pela Rede Globo nas noites de segunda-feira. Desde que entrou na grade de programação da Rede Globo, em 7 de março de 1988, uma segunda-feira, a Tela Quente era e ainda é a porta de entrada dos melhores filmes da emissora, somente lançamentos são exibidos. O filme de estreia foi Os caçadores da Arca Perdida. Também é um cartão de visitas no quesito sessão de filmes da Globo. A Tela Quente é a grande sessão estreia de muitos sucessos do cinema na televisão aberta com uma janela de aproximadamente quatro anos em relação às salas de cinema. Além disso, é a sessão de filmes mais assistida no país, sem concorrentes, principalmente no mesmo horário. Filmes repetidos são apresentados durante o período de férias de verão (jan./fev./mar.), e mesmo assim apenas os mais assistidos nas duas temporadas anteriores e que não podem ser reprisados em horário livre. Após abril são transmitidos apenas filmes inéditos. Normalmente, o horário de início é às 22h e com a mudança dos horários das novelas da emissora, Tela Quente começa às 22h25min, logo após Big Brother Brasil. Com o fim do horário de verão, a Tela Quente voltou a ser exibida as 22h05min. Em 2009, estreou a Tela Quente Férias que foi exibida no mês de julho com 3 filmes reprises e um inédito. Filmes exibidos As fontes e referências estão citadas em "Ligações externas" http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tela_Quente#Liga.C3.A7.C3.B5es_externas antes do rodapé do artigo. 2012 2011 2010 2009 * 05/01 - 20px Piratas do Caribe - A Maldição do Pérola Negra (Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl) (reprise) * 12/01 - 20px Sr. & Sra. Smith (Mr. & Mrs. Smith) (reprise) * 19/01 - 20px Homem-Aranha 2 (Spider-Man 2) (reprise) * 26/01 - 20px As Loucuras de Dick e Jane (Fun with Dick and Jane) (reprise) * 02/02 - 20px Eu, Robô (I, Robot) (reprise) * 09/02 - 20px Plano de Voo (Flightplan) (reprise) * 16/02 - 20px Golpe Baixo (The Longest Yard) (reprise) * 02/03 - 20px Guerra dos Mundos (War of the Worlds) (reprise) * 09/03 - 20px A Lenda do Zorro (The Legend of Zorro) (reprise) * 16/03 - 20px O Contrato (The Contract) (reprise) * 23/03 - 20px Mansão Mal-Assombrada (The Haunted Mansion) (reprise) * 30/03 - 20px Carga Explosiva 2 '' (The Transporter 2)'' (reprise) * 06/04 - 20px Entrando numa Fria Maior Ainda (Meet the Fockers) (reprise) * 13/04 - 20px Se Eu Fosse Você (começo da temporada de inéditos 2009) * 20/04 - 20px Click * 27/04 - 20px Sentinela (The Sentinel) * 04/05 - 20px Uma Noite no Museu (Night at the Museum) * 11/05 - 20px American Pie 5 - O Último Stifler Virgem (American Pie Presents: The Naked Mile) * 18/05 - 20px Paparazzi * 25/05 - 20px Cruzada (Kingdom of Heaven) * 01/06 - 20px Operação Babá (The Pacifier) * 08/06 - 20px Minha Super Ex-Namorada (My Super Ex-Girlfriend) * 15/06 - 20px Garfield 2 (Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties) * 22/06 - 20px Operação Limpeza (Code Name: The Cleaner) * 29/06 - 20px Sorte no Amor (Just My Luck) * 06/07 - 20px X-Men 2 (X2: X-Men United) (reprise) (Tela Quente Férias) * 13/07 - 20px Shrek 2 (reprise) (Tela Quente Férias) * 20/07 - 20px Quarteto Fantástico (Fantastic Four) (reprise) (Tela Quente Férias) * 27/07 - 20px Os Incríveis (The Incredibles) (inédito em Tela Quente Férias) * 03/08 - 20px Todo Mundo em Pânico 4 (Scary Movie 4) * 10/08 - 20px Todas Contra John (John Tucker Must Die) * 17/08 - 20px Bandidas * 24/08 - 20px O Pequenino (Little Man) * 31/08 - 20px Aquamarine * 07/09 - 20px Uma Comédia Nada Romântica 2007 * 01/01 - 20px X-Men 2 (reprise) * 08/01 - 20px A Identidade Bourne (The Bourne Identity) (reprise) * 15/01 - 20px American Pie: O Casamento (American Wedding) (reprise) * 22/01 - 20px O Terno de 2 Bilhões de Doláres (The Tuxedo) (reprise) * 29/01 - 20px Minority Report: A Nova Lei (reprise) * 05/02 - 20px Bad Boys II (reprise) * 12/02 - 20px Cruzeiro das Loucas (Boat Trip) (reprise) * 26/02 - 20px Tratamento de Choque (Anger Management) (reprise) * 05/03 - 20px As Panteras Detonando (Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle) (reprise) * 12/03 - 20px Não é Mais um Besteirol Americano (Not Another Teen Movie) (reprise) * 19/03 - 20px Steal - Fuga Alucinada (reprise) * 26/03 - 20px Cidade de Deus (reprise) * 02/04 - 20px Velozes e Furiosos (The Fast and the Furious) (reprise) * 09/04 - 20px Piratas do Caribe: A Maldição do Pérola Negra (Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl) (começo da temporada de inéditos 2007) * 16/04 - 20px Olga * 23/04 - 20px O Justiceiro (The Punisher) * 30/04 - 20px Como se Fosse a Primeira Vez (50 First Dates) * 07/05 - 20px S.W.A.T. - Comando Especial * 14/05 - 20px As Branquelas (White Chicks) * 21/05 - 20px Hellboy * 28/05 - 20px A Filha do Chefe (My Boss's Daughter) (Reclassificado - 10) * 04/06 - 20px Anaconda 2 - A Caçada Pela Orquidea Sangrenta (Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid) * 11/06 - 20px Duplex * 18/06 - 20px Bem-Vindo à Selva (The Rundown) * 25/06 - 20px Por um Triz (Out of Time) * 02/07 - 20px Asterix e Obelix - Missão Cleópatra (Astérix & Obélix: Mission Cléopâtre) * 09/07 - 20px Olhos Famintos 2 (Jeepers Creepers II) * 16/07 - 20px Show De Vizinha (The Girl Next Door) * 23/07 - Não Houve Exibição - Pan Rio 2007 * 30/07 - 20px De Repente 30 (13 Going on 30) * 06/08 - 20px O Pagamento (Paycheck) * 13/08 - 20px Garganta do Diabo (Cold Creek Manor) * 20/08 - 20px Com a Bola Toda (Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story) (Reclassificado - 10) * 27/08 - 20px O Dia Depois de Amanhã (The Day After Tomorrow) * 03/09 - 20px Shrek 2 * 10/09 - 20px Mansão Mal-Assombrada (The Haunted Mansion) * 17/09 - 20px Kill Bill - Volume 2 (Kill Bill: Vol. 2) * 24/09 - 20px Sexta-feira Muito Louca (Freaky Friday) * 01/10 - 20px Hitch - Conselheiro Amoroso (Reclassificado - 10) * 08/10 - 20px Peter Pan * 15/10 - 20px Elektra * 22/10 - 20px Triplo X 2 - Estado de Emergência '' (xXx: State of the Union)'' * 29/10 - 20px Alien vs. Predador '' (Alien vs. Predator) '' * 05/11 - 20px O Homem da Casa (Man of the House) * 12/11 - 20px Apostando a Vida (Bet Your Life) * 19/11 - 20px American Pie: Tocando a Maior Zona (American Pie Presents: Band Camp) * 26/11 - 20px EuroTrip: Passaporte Para a Confusão * 03/12 - 20px Táxi (Taxi) (Reclassificado - 10) * 10/12 - 20px O Terminal (The Terminal) (Tela Quente Especial) (Reclassificado - Livre) * 17/12 - 20px Eu, Robô (I, Robot) (Tela Quente Especial) (primeiro filme em HDTV da sessão) * 24/12 - Não houve exibição - Desenho Especial - Shrek: Especial de Natal (Shrek the Halls) * 31/12 - Não houve exibição - Show da Virada 2006 * 02/01 - 20px Homem Aranha (Spider-Man) * 09/01 - 20px Carandiru * 16/01 - 20px American Pie 2 - A Segunda Vez é Ainda Melhor (American Pie 2) * 23/01 - 20px A Irmandade (The Order) * 30/01 - 20px Os Outros (The Others) * 06/02 - 20px O Escorpião Rei (The Scorpion King) * 13/02 - 20px Refém do Silêncio (Don't Say a Word) * 06/03 - 20px Loucuras na Idade Média (Black Knight) * 13/03 - 20px Os Normais - O Filme * 20/03 - 20px A Casa de Vidro (The Glass House) * 27/03 - 20px O Retorno da Múmia (The Mummy Returns) * 03/04 - 20px Cidade de Deus (começo da temporada de inéditos 2006) * 10/04 - 20px As Panteras Detonando (Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle) * 17/04 - 20px O Chamado (The Ring) * 24/04 - 20px Tratamento de Choque (Anger Management) * 01/05 - 20px O Terno de 2 Bilhões de Doláres (The Tuxedo) * 08/05 - 20px American Pie: O Casamento (American Wedding) * 15/05 - 20px O Monge à Prova de Balas (Bulletproof Monk) * 22/05 - 20px X-Men 2 (X2: X-Men United) (Reclassificado - 12) * 29/05 - 20px Garota Veneno (The Hot Chick) (Reclassificado - Livre) * 05/06 - 20px Steal: Fuga Alucinada * 12/06 - 20px Recém-Casados (Just Married) (Reclassificado - Livre) * 19/06 - 20px Encurralada (Trapped) * 26/06 - 20px Bater ou Correr em Londres (Shanghai Knights) * 03/07 - 20px Xuxa Abracadabra * 10/07 - 20px Caçado (The Hunted) * 17/07 - 20px Chicago * 24/07 - 20px Bad Boys 2 * 31/07 - 20px Demolidor - O Homem sem Medo (Daredevil) (Reclassificado - 10) * 07/08 - 20px Identidade (Identity) * 14/08 - 20px Determinado a Matar (Out for a Kill) * 21/08 - 20px A Casa Caiu (Bringing Down the House) * 28/08 - 20px Violação de Conduta (Basic) * 04/09 - 20px Desafio Radical (Extreme Ops) * 11/09 - 20px O Medalhão (The Medallion) (Reclassificado - 10) * 18/09 - 20px Por um Fio (Phone Booth) * 25/09 - 20px Era Uma Vez no México (Once Upon a Time in Mexico) * 02/10 - 20px Pequenos Espiões 2: A Ilha dos Sonhos Perdidos (Spy Kids 2: Island of Lost Dreams) * 09/10 - 20px Didi Quer Ser Criança * 16/10 - 20px Divisão de Homícidios (Hollywood Homicide) * 23/10 - 20px Lágrimas do Sol (Tears of the Sun) * 30/10 - 20px Halloween: Ressurreição (Halloween: Resurrection) * 06/11 - 20px Wasabi * 13/11 - 20px O Novato (The Recruit) * 20/11 - 20px Doze é Demais (Cheaper by the Dozen) * 27/11 - 20px Segurança Nacional (National Security) * 04/12 - 20px Xuxa e o Tesouro da Cidade Perdida * 11/12 - 20px A Liga Extraordinária (The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen) * 18/12 - 20px O Exterminador do Futuro 3: A Rebelião das Máquinas (Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines) (Tela Quente Especial) * 25/12 - 20px A Creche do Papai (Daddy Day Care) (Tela Quente Especial) 2005 * 03/01 - 20px Xuxa e os Duendes * 10/01 - 20px American Pie: A Primeira Vez é Inesquecível (American Pie) * 17/01 - 20px Jurassic Park III * 24/01 - 20px O Tigre e o Dragão (Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon) * 31/01 - 20px O Observador (The Watcher) * 14/02 - 20px Histeria (Shriek If You Know What I Did Last Friday the Thirteenth) * 21/02 - 20px Planeta dos Macacos (Planet of the Apes) * 28/02 - 20px Shaft * 07/03 - 20px Agente Biológico (Derailed) * 14/03 - 20px Náufrago (Cast Away) * 21/03 - 20px Velozes e Furiosos (The Fast and the Furious) * 28/03 - 20px Todo Mundo em Pânico 2 (Scary Movie 2) * 04/04 - 20px Homem-Aranha (Spider-Man) (começo da temporada de inéditos 2005) * 11/04 - 20px MIB: Homens de Preto 2 (Men in Black II) * 18/04 - 20px O Amor é Cego (Shallow Hal) * 25/04 - 20px Os Normais - O Filme * 02/05 - 20px A Irmandade (The Order) * 09/05 - 20px Não é Mais um Besteirol Americano (Not Another Teen Movie) * 16/05 - 20px Atrás das Linhas Inimigas (Behind the Enemy Lines) * 23/05 - 20px Tudo pra Ficar com Ele (The Sweetest Thing) * 30/05 - 20px Pequenos Espiões (Spy Kids) * 06/06 - 20px Carandiru * 13/06 - 20px Rollerball (Rollerball) * 20/06 - 20px O Escorpião Rei (The Scorpion King) * 27/06 - 20px A Herança de Mr.Deeds (Mr. Deeds) * 04/07 - 20px Os Viajantes do Tempo (Just Visiting) * 11/07 - 20px Mascara Negra (Black Mask) * 18/07 - 20px Tá Todo Mundo Louco (Rat Race) * 24/07 - 20px O Grande Mentiroso (Big Fat Liar) * 01/08 - 20px Cut: Cenas de Horror (Cut) * 08/08 - 20px Super Pai (Joe Somebody) * 15/08 - 20px Femme Fatale * 22/08 - 20px Loucuras na Idade Média (Black Knight) (Reclassificado - 10) * 29/08 - 20px Crossroads: Amigas pra Sempre * 05/09 - 20px Espião por Acidente (Accidental Spy) * 12/09 - 20px Ratos em Nova York (The Rats) * 19/09 - 20px Mulher Infernal (Saving Silverman) * 26/09 - 20px Em Má Companhia (Bad Company) * 03/10 - 20px Triplo X (xXx) * 10/10 - 20px Xuxa e os Duendes 2 - No Caminho das Fadas * 17/10 - 20px Casamento Grego (My Big Fat Greek Wedding) * 31/10 - 20px Resident Evil: O Hóspede Maldito (Resident Evil) * 07/10 - 20px O Quarto do Pânico (Panic Room) * 14/11 - 20px Dupla Explosiva (Ballistic: Ecks vs. Sever) * 21/11 - 20px Sinais (Signs) * 28/11 - 20px O Dono da Festa (National Lampoon's Van Wilder) * 05/12 - 20px Baladas, Rachas e um Louco de Kilt (The 51st State) * 12/12 - 20px A Identidade Bourne (The Bourne Identity) * 19/12 - 20px O Pequeno Stuart Little 2 (Stuart Little 2) * 26/12 - 20px Minority Report - A Nova Lei 2004 * 05/01 - 20px As Panteras (Charlie's Angels) * 12/01 - 20px Todo Mundo em Pânico (Scary Movie) * 19/01 - 20px Missão Impossível 2 (Mission Impossible II) * 26/01 - 20px X-Men: O Filme (X-Men) * 02/02 - 20px O Homem Sem Sombra (Hollow Man) * 09/02 - 20px Sem Sentido (Senseless) * 16/02 - 20pxA Cilada (The Art of War) * 01/03 - 20px Eu, eu Mesmo e Irene (Me, Myself & Irene) * 08/03 - 20px O Patriota (The Patriot) * 15/03 - 20px Jogo Duro (Reindeer Games) * 22/03 - 20px O Sexto Dia (The 6th Day) * 29/03 - 20px A Praia (The Beach) * 05/04 - 20px Gladiador (Gladiator ) (começo da temporada de inéditos 2004) * 12/04 - 20px Náufrago (Cast Away) * 19/04 - 20px Vovó... Zona (Big Momma’s House) * 26/04 - 20px Nova York em Pânico (Aftershock: Earthquake in New York) * 03/05 - 20px Do que as Mulheres Gostam (What Women Want) (Reclassificado - Livre) * 10/05 - 20px Velozes e Furiosos (The Fast and the Furious) * 17/05 - 20px Entrando Numa Fria (Meet the Parents) * 24/05 - 20px Inferno (Hell) * 31/05 - 20px Diga que Não é Verdade (Say It Isn't So!) * 07/06 - 20px Instinto Radical (Cutaway) * 14/06 - 20px A Reconquista (Battlefield Earth) * 21/06 - 20px Alta Pressão (Escape Under Pressure) * 28/06 - 20px Hannibal * 05/07 - 20px Jurassic Park III * 12/07 - 20px Xuxa Popstar * 19/07 - 20px Coração de Cavaleiro (A Knight's Tale) * 26/07 - 20px Os Flintstones em Viva Rock Vegas (The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas) * 02/08 - 20px Planeta dos Macacos (Planet of the Apes) * 09/08 - 20px Armadilha Internacional (Quicksand) * 16/08 - 20px A Mexicana (The Mexican) * 23/08 - 20px Evolução (Evolution) * 30/08 - 20px Agente Biológico (Derailed) * 06/09 - 20px D-Tox * 13/09 - 20px Armadilha na Torre (Trapped) * 20/09 - 20px Todo Mundo em Pânico 2 (Scary Movie 2) * 27/09 - 20px Dr. Dolittle 2 * 04/10 - 20px American Pie 2: A Segunda Vez é Ainda Melhor * 11/10 - 20px Dungeons & Dragons: A Aventura Começa Agora * 18/10 - 20px Animal (The Animal) * 25/10 - 20px Perseguição (Joy Ride) * 01/11 - 20px Caindo na Estrada (Road Trip) * 08/11 - 20px Rippert: O Mensageiro do Inferno (Rippert) * 15/11 - 20px Beethoven 4 (Beethoven's 4th) * 22/11 - 20px Refém do Silêncio (Don't Say a Word) * 29/11 - 20px Adrenalina (Pressure) * 06/12 - 20px Em Maus Lençóis (Screwed) * 13/12 - 20px O Confronto (The One) * 20/12 - 20px Shrek * 27/12 - 20px O Retorno da Múmia (The Mummy Returns) 2003 * 07/04 - 20px Missão Impossível 2 (Mission Impossible II) (Reclassificado - 12) * 14/04 - 20px X-Men: O filme (X-Men) * 21/04 - 20px Pânico 3 (Scream 3) * 28/04 - 20px Perigo Abaixo de Zero (Extreme Limits) * 05/05 - 20px Meu Vizinho Mafioso (The Whole Nine Yards) * 12/05 - 20px A Praia (The Beach) * 19/05 - 20px Dupla Perseguição (Bosworth: Mach 2) * 26/05 - 20px A Cilada (The Art of War) * 02/05 - 20px Nunca fui Beijada (Never Been Kissed) * 09/06 - 20px Mensageiro da Rainha (Queen´s Messenger) * 16/06 - 20px Medo em Cherry Falls (Cherry Falls) * 23/06 - 20px G2: O Guardião do Universo (G2: Mortal Conquest) * 30/06 - 20px Regras do Jogo (Rules of Engagement) * 07/07 - 20px As Panteras (Charlie's Angels) * 14/07 - 20px Todo Mundo em Pânico (Scary Movie) * 21/07 - 20px Tentação Fatal (Teaching Mrs. Tingle) * 28/07 - 20px Sem Sentido (Senseless) * 04/08 - 20px O Homem sem Sombra (Hollow Man) * 11/08 - 20px O Patriota (The Patriot) * 18/08 - 20px O Talentoso Ripley (The Talented Mr. Ripley) * 25/08 - 20px Jogo Duro (Reindeer Games) * 01/09 - 20px Eu, eu Mesmo e Irene (Me, Myself & Irene) * 08/09 - 20px O Sexto Dia (The 6th Day) * 15/09 - 20px Correndo Atrás (Whatever It Takes) * 22/09 - 20px Histeria (Shriek If You Know What I Did Last Friday the Thirteenth) * 29/09 - 20px Conspiração Fatal (Storm Catcher) * 06/10 - 20px Xuxa Requebra * 13/10 - 20px Um Lugar Chamado Notting Hill (Notting Hill) * 20/10 - 20px Limite Vertical (Vertical Limit) * 27/10 - 20px Dracula 2000 * 03/11 - 20px Shaft * 10/11 - 20px Lenda Urbana 2 (Urban Legends: Final Cut) * 17/11 - 20px Mais que o Acaso (Bounce) * 24/11 - 20px Revelação (What Lies Beneath) * 01/12 - 20px O Alvo Principal (First Target) * 18/12 - 20px O Observador (The Watcher) * 15/12 - 20px O Professor Aloprado 2: A Família Klump (Nutty Professor II: The Klumps) * 22/12 - 20px O Grinch (How the Grinch Stole Christmas) * 29/12 - 20px O Tigre e o Dragão (Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon) 2002 * 07/01 - 20px Titanic (Titanic) * 25/03 - 20px Volcano: A Fúria (Volcano) * 15/04 - 20px Nova York Sitiada (The Siege) * 27/05 - 20px A Primeira Filha (First Daughter) * 17/06 - 20px Pânico no Lago (Lake Placid) * 24/06 - 20px Um Assasino à Solta (Switchback) * 15/07 - 20px Como Enlouquecer seu Chefe (Office Space) * 22/07 - 20px O Colecionador de Ossos (The Bone Collector) * 29/07 - 20px American Pie - A Primeira Vez é Inesquecível (American Pie) * 05/08 - 20px The Edge - No Limite * 26/08 - 20px Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum, o Filme * 04/11 - 20px Armadilha (Entrapment) * 11/11 - 20px Erin Brockovich, Uma Mulher de Talento (Erin Brockovich ) * 25/11 - 20px Os Picaretas (Bowfinger) * 02/12 - 20px A Fortaleza 2 (Fortress 2) * 09/12 - 20px O Homem Bicentenário (Bicentennial Man ) * 16/12 - 20px A Múmia (The Mummy ) * 23/12 - 20px O Pequeno Stuart Little (Stuart Little ) * 30/12 - 20pxShakespeare Apaixonado (Shakespeare in Love )'' 2001 * 26/03 - 20px O Homem da Máscara de Ferro (The Man in the Iron Mask) * 09/04 - 20px Blackjack * 16/04 - 20px Código Para o Inferno ''(Mercury Rising) * 23/04 - 20px Uma Loucura de Casamento (Very Bad Things) * 30/04 - 20px Gasparzinho e Wendy (Casper Meets Wendy) * 09/07 - 20px Pequenos Guerreiros (Small Soldiers) * 16/07 - 20px Simão, o Fantasma Trapalhão * 23/07 - 20px Alien: A Ressureição (Alien: Resurrection) * 30/07 - 20px O Inferno de Dante (Dante's Peak) * 06/08 - 20px Afinados no Amor (The Wedding Singer) * 29/10 - 20px Halloween H20 - Vinte Anos Depois (Halloween H20: 20 Years Later) * 12/11 - 20px Quem vai Ficar com Mary? (There's Something About Mary) * 19/11 - 20px Impacto Profundo (Deep Impact) * 03/12 - 20px A Máscara do Zorro (The Mask of Zorro) * 10/12 - 20px O Show de Truman: O Show da Vida (TheThe Truman Shown ) * 17/12 - Para Sempre Cinderela (EverEver After ) * 24/12 - 20px Anastasia 1999 * 04/04 - 20px Missão Impossível (Mission: Impossible) (Reclassificado - Livre) * 18/04 - 20px Um Maluco no Golfe (Happy Gilmore) * 25/04 - 20px Queima de Arquivo (Eraser) * 30/06 - 20px Um Dia Especial (One Fine Day) * 07/07 - 20px Coração de Dragão (Dragonheart) * 14/07 - 20px Matilda * 21/07 - 20px Twister * 03/09 - 20px Risco Máximo (Maximum Risk) * 17/09 - 20px Geração X (Generation X) * 24/09 - 20px O Pentelho (The Cable Guy) * 26/10 - 20px Desafio Mortal (The Quest) * 03/11 - 20px Independence Day * 01/12 - 20px Pânico (Scream) * 23/12 - 20px O Filme Mais Idiota do Mundo (Mystery Science Theater 3000: The Movie) * 30/12 - 20px Os Doze Macacos (Twelve Monkeys) 1998 * 05/01 - O Fugitivo (The Fugitive) * 12/01 - Invasão de Privacidade (Sliver) (reprise) * 19/01 - O Demolidor (Demolition Man) (reprise) * 26/01 - Um Dia de Fúria (Falling Down) * 02/02 - Garantia de Morte (Death Warrant) (reprise) * 09/02 - Uma Nova Tocaia (Another Steakout) (reprise) * 16/02 - Não houve exibição - Carnaval (reprise) * 23/02 - Loucademia de Polícia 7: Missão Moscou (Police Academy 7: Mission Moscow) (reprise) * 02/03 - Jogos de Adultos (Conseting Adults) (reprise) * 09/03 - O Especialista (The Specialist) (reprise) * 23/03 - O Alvo (Hard Target) (reprise) * 30/03 - Apollo 13: Do Desastre ao Triunfo (Apollo 13) (reprise) * 06/04 - Ace Ventura: Um Detetive Diferente (Ace Ventura: Pet Detective) * 13/04 - Assédio Sexual (Disclosure) * 20/04 - Marcado para Morrer (The Hunted) * 27/04 - Batman Eternamente (Batman Forever) * 11/05 - Max - Fidelidade Assassina (Man's Best Friend) * 18/05 - Waterworld: O Segredo das Águas (Waterworld) * 01/06 - Assassinos (Assassins) * 08/06 - Débi & Lóide: Dois Idiotas em Apuros (Dumb & Dumber) * 15/06 - O Corvo (The Crow) * 22/06 - Para Wong Foo: Obrigado por Tudo, Julie Newmar (To Wong Foo, Thanks for Everything! Julie Newmar) * 06/07 - Free Willy 2 (Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home) * 13/07 - Jason Vai para o Inferno: A Última Sexta-Feira * 20/07 - Congo * 27/07 - Lembranças de Outra Vida (Fluke) * 03/08 - Tempo Esgotado (Nick of Time) * 10/08 - Invasão * 17/08 - Power Rangers: o Filme (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie) * 24/08 - True Lies * 31/08 - O Mentiroso (Liar Liar) * 07/09 - Pelotão em Apuros (Major Payne) * 21/09 - Rápida e Mortal (The Quick and the Dead) * 03/10 - Mortal Kombat * 24/10 - Arrebentando em Nova York (Zizanie dans le Bronx) * 14/11 - Bad Boys * 28/11 - Um Vampiro no Brooklyn (Vampire in Brooklyn) * 17/12 - Babe, o Porquinho Atrapalhado * 23/12 - Coração Valente (Braveheart) * 30/12 - Jumanji 1997 * 13/01 - Top Gang 2: A Missão (Hot Shots) (reprise) * 20/01 - Soldado Universal (Universal Soldier) (reprise) * 27/01 - Um Dia de Fúria (Falling Down) (reprise) * 03/02 - O Fugitivo (The Fugitive) (reprise) * 10/02 - Não houve exibição - Carnaval * 17/02 - Proposta Indecente (Indecent Proposal) (reprise) * 24/02 - Robocop 3 (RoboCop 3) (reprise) * 03/03 - Viva! A Babá Morreu! (Don't Tell Mom the Babysitter's Dead) (reprise) * 10/03 - Uma Luz na Escuridão (Shinning Through) (reprise) * 17/03 - F/X 2: Ilusão Fatal (F/X2) (reprise) * 24/03 - Mudança de Hábito (Sister Act) (reprise) * 31/03 - Um Tira da Pesada 3 (Beverly Hills Cop III) (reprise) * 07/04 - Anjo Malvado (The Good Son) * 21/04 - Invasores de Corpos (Body Snatchers) * 28/04 - Loucademia de Polícia 7 * 05/05 - Lisa * 12/05 - Quatro Mulheres e um Destino (Bad Girls) * 19/05 - O Cliente (The Client) * 26/05 - Fúria Assassina (Rage) * 02/06 - Assassinos na Estrada (Roadflower) * 09/06 - Os Três Mosqueteiros (The Three Musketeers) * 23/06 - 007 contra Octopussy (Octopussy) * 30/06 - Tolerância Zero (Zero Tolerance) * 07/07 - A Família Buscapé (The Beverly Hillbillies) * 14/07 - Cortina de Fumaça (Smoke) * 21/07 - As Tartarugas Ninja 3 (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III) * 28/07 - Velocidade Máxima (Speed) * 04/08 - O Exterminador de Cyborgs 2 (CyberTracker 2) * 11/08 - O Especialista (The Specialist) * 25/08 - Entrevista com o Vampiro (Interview with the Vampire: The Vampire Chronicles) * 01/09 - Justiça à Bala (Hard Justice) * 08/09 - Corra que a Polícia vem aí 33 1/3: O Insulto Final (Naked Gun 33⅓: The Final Insult) * 15/09 - O Último Bravo (Last of the Doomen) * 22/09 - A Fuga (The Gateway) * 29/09 - Johny Mnemonic: O Cyborg do Futuro (Johny Mnemonic) * 06/10 - As Aparências Enganam (Milk Money) * 13/10 - O Alvo (The Target) * 20/10 - O Grande Assalto (The Real McCoy) * 27/10 - 007 na Mira dos Assassinos (A View to a Kill) * 03/11 - Maverick * 30/11 - Epidemia (Outbreak) * 08/12 - Sádica Perseguição (Another Steakout) * 15/12 - Uma Babá Quase Perfeita (Mrs. Doubtfire) * 22/12 - Parque dos Dinossauros (Jurassic Park) * 29/12 - Forrest Gump: O Contador de Histórias (Forrest Gump) 1996 *01/01 - Batman - O Retorno (Batman Returns) * 17/06 - Proposta Indecente (Indecent Proposal) * 24/06 - O Extreminador Implacável (Wanted: Dead or Alive) * 15/07 - Um Adolescente em Apuros (Missing Parents) * 22/07 - Rocky V * 29/07 - Robocop 3 * 05/08 - Meia Noite e Um (12:01) * 12/08 - Dave, Presidente por um Dia (Dave, President for a Day) * 26/08 - O Silêncio do Lago (The Vanishing) * 02/09 - Invasão de Privacidade (Sliver) * 15/09 - Jogos de Adultos (Conseting adults) * 23/09 - Um Mundo Perfeito (A Perfect World) * 30/09 - Crackerjack - Resgate Suicida (Crackerjack) * 07/10 - Dennis, O Pimentinha (Dennis the Menace) * 14/10 - Bomba Relógio (Human Timebomb) * 21/10 - Perseguido pela Vingança (Texas Payback) * 28/10 - O Poder da Sedução (The Last Seduction) * 04/11 - O Último Grande Heroi (Last Action Hero) * 11/11 - O Mistério de Candyman 2 (Candyman - Farewell to the flesh) * 02/12 - Fuga Alucinante (Breakway) * 09/12 - Mudança de Hábito 2 (Sister Act 2: Back in the Habit) * 16/12 - 007 - Contra o foguete da morte (Moonraker) * 23/12 - O Demolidor (Demolition Man) * 30/12 - O Máscara (The Mask) 1995 * 20/02 - Dormindo com o Inimigo (Sleeping with the enemy) * 10/04 - Duro de Matar 2 (Die Hard 2) * 17/04 - E.T. - O Extraterrestre (E.T. - The Extraterrestrial) * 24/04 - Máquina Mortífera 3 (Lethal Weapon 3) * 01/05 - A Família Addams (The Addams Family) * 08/05 - Desejo de Matar 5 (Death Wish 5) * 15/05 - Bonita e Perigosa (VI Warshaski) * 22/05 - Gladiador, O Desafio (Gladiator) * 29/05 - Garantia de Morte (Death Warant) (reprise) 1994 * 03/01 - Willow, Na Terra da Magia (Willow) * 24/01 - Rain Man (Rain Man) * 14/03 - Aracnofobia * 21/03 - Um Tira no Jardim da Infância (Kindergarten Cop) * 28/03 - A Profecia 4: O Despertar (Omen 4: The Awakening) * 04/04 - Cyborg Cop - A Guerra do Narcotráfico (Cyber Cop) * 11/04 - Olha quem está falando também (Look who's talking too) * 18/04 - Fúria Mortal (Out of Justice) * 25/04 - F/X 2 - Ilusão Fatal (F/X 2 - The Deadly Art of Illusion) * 09/05 - Máquina Mortífera 2 (Lethal Weapon 2) * 16/05 - Cyborg - O Dragão do Futuro (Cyborg) * 23/05 - Hudson Hawk - O Falcão está à solta (Hudson Hawk) * 30/05 - Que Garota! Que Noite" (Mistery Date) * 06/06 - O Massacre no Bairro Japonês (Showdown in Little Tokyo) * 13/06 - Darkman - Vingança sem rosto (Darkman) * 20/06 - Quem não corre... voa (The cannonball run) * 27/06 - Bruce Lee no Jogo da Morte (Game of Death) * 04/07 - Não diga quem sou (Don't tell her it's me) * 11/07 - Milionário num Instante (Taking Care of Bussiness) * 18/07 - Uma Linda Mulher (Pretty Woman) * 25/07 - O Passageiro do Futuro (The Lawnmower Man) * 01/08 - O Destino em Dose Dupla (Mr. Destiny) * 08/08 - Scanners 3 - O Duelo Final (Scanners 3 - The Takeover) * 15/08 - O Jogo da Morte 2 (Game of Death II) * 22/08 - Minha Filha quer Casar (Oscar) * 29/08 - O Cadillac Azul (Coupe de Ville) * 03/09 - A Fúria do Dragão (Fist of Fury) * 12/09 - Ele disse, Ela disse (He said, She said) * 03/10 - Rocketter * 10/10 - Garantia de Morte (Death Warrant) * 14/11 - Meu Primeiro Amor (My Girl) * 28/11 - Comando Delta 2 - Conexão Colômbia (Delta Force 2 - Colombian Conexion) * 05/12 - Rocky 4 * 12/12 - O Pestinha (Problem Child) * 19/12 - Bugsy 1993 * 04/01 - Harry e Sally - Feitos um para o outro (When Harry met Sally) * 08/02 - Meus vizinhos são um terror (My neighbors are a terror) * 03/05 - Uma dupla quase perfeita (An almost perfect double) * 28/06 - Comando Imbatível * 16/08 - Presente de Grego * 23/08 - Dois Tiras Infernais * 30/08 - Matador de Aluguel * 20/09 - Um Peixe Chamado Wanda * 27/09 - Brinquedo Assassino (Child's Play) * 25/10 - A Madrasta (Wicked Stepmother) * 08/11 - Show de Horrores (CreepShow 2) * 15/11 - De volta para o futuro 3 (Back to the future 3) (inédito) * 06/12 - Caçadores de Emoção (Point Break) * 20/12 - Esqueceram de Mim (Home Alone) * 27/12 - Ghost - Do Outro Lado da Vida (Ghost) 1992 * 13/06 - Duro de Matar (Die Hard) * 27/06 - Máquina Mortífera 2 (Lethal Weapon 2) * 24/08 - Aliens, o Resgate (Aliens) * 21/09 - Karatê Kid III - O Desafio Final (The Karate Kid, Part III) * 07/12 - A Princesa Xuxa e os Trapalhões * 14/12 - O Vingador do Futuro (Total Recall) * 21/12 - Batman, o Filme (Batman) * 28/12 - Indiana Jones e a Última Cruzada (Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade) 1988 * 07/03 - Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi (Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi) * 14/03 -os caçadores da arca perdida(raiders of the lost ark) * 21/03 - Jornada nas Estrelas III (Star Trek III: The Search for Spock) * 28/03 -comando Para Matar(commando) * 04/04 - Tudo Por Uma Esmeralda * 11/04 - Alien - O Oitavo Passageiro (Alien) * 24/05 - Cocoon * 19/07 - Os Trapalhões no Reino da Fantasia * 26/07 - Rambo II: A Missão (Rambo: First Blood Part II) * 28/10 - Os Caçafantsamas(ghostbusters) * 15/12 - De Volta para o Futuro (Back to the Future) * 22/12 - Ladyhawke, o Feitiço de Áquila * 29/12 - Rocky III - O Desafio Supremo Observações # Tela Quente é a única sessão de filmes da TV aberta brasileira a exibir apenas filmes inéditos entre Abril e Dezembro. # Devido aos horários de classificação indicativa, Tela Quente não pode exibir filmes com cenas inadequadas para menores de 18 anos por começar antes das 23h. As alternativas são Intercine, Supercine e Domingo Maior. A Tela Quente também não pode exibir filmes com classificação ER, que só podem ser exibidos nas sessões livres, ou seja, Sessão da Tarde e Temperatura Máxima. # Desde a estreia da TV digital no Brasil, a Tela Quente exibe somente filmes inéditos exibidos em HDTV (com som Dolby Digital 5.1 e formato de tela 16:9). Filmes inéditos exibidos em SDTV (com som estéreo 2.0 e formato de tela 4:3) são exibidos em outras sessões da Rede Globo, como a Sessão da Tarde, Supercine ou Temperatura Máxima. Além disso, todos os filmes exibidos possuem as características Closed Caption e SAP. # Em época de Natal e Ano Novo, as duas últimas sessões do ano são chamadas de Tela Quente Especial, que em sua primeira apresentação, apresenta sempre um filme infantil "de peso" e na segunda apresentação, um enorme sucesso do cinema, que na maioria das vezes é um filme de ação. # Pela primeira vez, no dia 5 de janeiro de 2009, a Tela Quente exibiu um filme que já havia sido apresentado em outra sessão, o Domingo Maior. Além disso, foi a terceira exibição do filme Piratas do Caribe - A Maldição do Pérola Negra. # Coincidencia ou não, a Tela Quente apresentou o filme Sr. e Sra. Smith na primeira e na última semana da novela A Favorita, ambas depois da novela. # O Filme Se Eu Fosse Você, é o segundo filme brasileiro à estreiar na temporada de filmes da Tela Quente. O primeiro filme brasileiro que estreiou na temporada, foi em 2006, com Cidade de Deus # Os filmes Titanic, A Casa de Vidro e Cruzeiro das Loucas, foram reprisados na Tela Quente em 2002, 2006 e 2007, mas estreiaram em outras sessões, ou seja, Cinema Especial e Domingo Maior. # O filme Mansão Mal-Assombrada já foi exibido três vezes na Tela Quente, e seria uma das atrações do Festival de Sucessos. # Já é a terceira vez que o filme X-Men 2 é exibido na Tela Quente, com exceção das outras duas exibições no Domingo Maior. # Pela segunda vez, em 13 de julho de 2009, a Tela Quente exibiu um filme que havia sido apresentado em outra sessão, a Temperatura Máxima. Além disso, foi a terceira exibição do filme Shrek 2. # Na metade de 2009, Tela Quente exibiu pela primeira vez uma reprise no lugar de um inédito, contrariando as idéias ortodoxas de não misturar reprises com inéditos. Ninguém sabe se em 2010 isso vai voltar a acontecer, só se sabe que isso foi completamente surpreendente. * Página oficial da Rede Globo * Filmes que serão exibidos na semana